leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bloodrazor/@comment-27386364-20160511015532/@comment-27386364-20160515001250
@Strikerx22 After you complete the Tier 3 jungle item and isolate the enchantments (since they're the only difference in stats), the Bloodrazor Enchantment accounts for a measly 38% (rounded up to 40) of the gold cost of the entire item, as opposed to 91% for Warrior. The big problem I have with your scenario is that you're trying to justify having 40% AS and around 25 on-hit damage as better than 60 AD using Xin Zhao at level 6. A champion with 20% Total AD ratio on each hit of his bread-and-butter Q skill, 20% Bonus AD on his healing, 100% Bonus AD ratio on his Ultimate, an AA reset, an AS Steroid, and a mini-crit which only scales off AD, not on-hit damage. Not to mention that Warrior offers CDR, which makes his skills usable more often, which increases his total DPS far more than a measly 40% Attack Speed. You can't just use a champion's stats without taking into account his skills. Now THAT's looking at things in a vacuum. Also, you can't use AS from levels as base AS, because base AS is set in stone for all champions. All AS from levels is considered Bonus Attack speed. Lets look at some actual good calculations shall we, using your example. At level 6, vs Anivia, without items and runes, one rotation of Xin Zhao's combo will do: (E damage + 70% AP) + (R damage + 100% Bonus AD + 15% (Target's max health - total E damage)) + 3*(1.2 AD + Q damage + whatever other on-hit damage) + 25% AD due to the mini-crit in about 0.75 + 3 / (0.672 * (1.1 + W attack speed + whatever extra attack speed)) seconds With Warrior: (70 + 0) + (75 + 60 + .15 * (744 - 70)) + (3 * (1.2 * (71 + 60) + 45 + 0)) + (0.25 * (71+60)) = 945.45 total damage 0.75 + 3 / (0.672 * (1.1 + .4 + 0)) = 3.72 seconds DPS = 254.15 With Bloodrazor: (70 + 0) + (75 + 0 + .15 * (744 - 70)) + (3 * (1.2 * (71 + 0) + 45 + 744*.03)) + (0.25 * 71) = 721.41 total damage 0.75 + 3 / (0.672 * (1.1 + .4 + .4)) = 3.10 seconds DPS = 232.71 So Bloodrazor allows you to get your combo off in about 0.62 seconds less time, but you sacrifice 224.04 damage for it in your combo. You also have 21.44 lower DPS. And your skills aren't up as often because Warrior has CDR and Bloodrazor doesn't. And you heal for less every third hit. And you would have killed Anivia if you had gone Warrior instead of Bloodrazor. Clearly, Bloodrazor is inferior to Warrior in the scenario you mentioned. Now, let's look at another scenario, this time, unreasonably skewed to be favourable to Bloodrazor. A level 11 Xin Zhao against a level 11 Dr. Mundo with one of the +500 health items. You also mentioned that Bloodrazor is for multiplying what you already have, but that's not true at all. Bloodrazor only gives you an additional 3% max hp on hit effect. It multiplies nothing in your kit. So let's also put the scenario even more in favour of Bloodrazor. This Xin Zhao now has Guinsoo's Rageblade at full stacks, which actually does multiply all on-hit damage (by 4/3 in Xin Zhao's combo) but does nothing for the AD from Warrior. With Warrior, Xin Zhao will do: (70 + 51.8) + (175 + 60 + 54 + .15 * (1363 + 500 - (70 + 51.8))) + (3 * (1.2 * (87 + 60 + 54) + 75 + (15 * 4 / 3))) + (0.5 * (87 + 60 + 54)) = 1781.8 total damage 0.75 + 3 / (0.672 * (1.228 + .5 + 0 + .48)) = 2.77 seconds DPS = 643.25 With Bloodrazor: (70 + 51.8) + (175 + 0 + 54 + .15 * (1363 + 500 - (70 + 51.8))) + (3 * (1.2 * (87 + 0 + 54) + 75 + ((1863*.03 + 15) * 4 / 3))) + (0.5 * (87 + 0 + 54)) = 1698.64 total damage 0.75 + 3 / (0.672 * (1.228 + .5 + .4 + .48)) = 2.47 seconds DPS = 690.5 Oh will you look at that! Bloodrazor now gives you a higher DPS! For the fraction of a second it takes to complete a combo, using a scenario that is literally one of the best case scenarios for Bloodrazor and one of the worst case scenarios for Warrior. But even with the odds so very, VERY skewed to be favourable towards Bloodrazor, Bloodrazor STILL does less total damage than Warrior! While still having all the same drawbacks already mentioned before! ___________________________________________________________ I stand by what I said. Freaking Warrior is better than this item, and Warrior already sucks. I'm glad Bloodrazor is getting a buff, because as it is now, it completely out-sucks Warrior, and that's really saying something.